


(Un)Natural Cycles

by notdamama



Category: Original Work, Slender Man - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Birth, Dubious Consent, Like nature, M/M, Other, Underage Sex, fuck it its not even that evil in this story, monster birth, more like an entity concerned only with its own procreation, not a secret i don't know how to tag, or something, who knew helping evil could feel so good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notdamama/pseuds/notdamama
Summary: It rarely takes a boy, so why was Jackson the one being led deeper into the woods? Deeper into the woods that belonged to It and It alone. Deeper into the woods where at least three girls had gone missing in the last year, never to be seen again. Alive or dead.Jackson was terrified he was going to find out exactly what happened to his classmates. The same thing he now expected to happen to him even though he wasn't a girl - wasn't the exact kind of person It usually took.
Relationships: Slender Man/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	(Un)Natural Cycles

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags. Don't like = Don't read. Don't want your bad vibes stinkin' up the place. Enjoy.

Jackson stumbled over an errant root in the path. At least, he assumed it was a path It was leading him down. It never stumbled, though, and never faltered in the direction It was taking him. Any human would need a clear path or some kind of markings to keep from getting lost. 

These woods belonged to It, though, and Jackson wasn't entirely sure that It wasn't in control of every aspect of this place. The stories he'd seen said It could bend reality to It's will. He might not even be in the woods right now. What if he only thought he was in the woods, but in reality, Jackson was walking down Main Street, dropping his clothes behind him. 

Wait, what was he doing?

Jackson looked down at his hands, moving out of his control to pull every article of clothing off of his small body to litter the 'path.' But the idea that he could be stripping himself naked in the middle of town had taken hold in his brain. Jackson could easily imagine the shocked looks of his friends and neighbors as he bared more of himself to them. His unmarked and always too pale flesh reflecting the sunlight so that they couldn't help but notice him. 

And his cock. Average from what he'd seen of his peers over the years. At ten, he'd only seen one hard cock in real life that wasn't his own. They had been alone in the boys' room between classes. Tim stood beside him at the urinal, trying to pee, but something had been wrong. Something had changed about his cock and was still changing while Jackson watched from his periphery. 

The normally flaccid organ - a little like a worm, if he was honest - was standing out from his body on its own. Tim had a hand wrapped around it and it stuck out farther from his fingers than it should have been able to. Jackson felt a twitch in his own cock as Tim grunted and groaned, pushing to no effect. And then Tim's hand began to tense, squeezing his cock rhythmically. He gasped and then moaned. 

Jackson was watching him straight on, at this point. He couldn't look away. Tim's whole body tensed and something decidedly not pee came from the end of his cock. 

Jackson ran out of the room. It wasn't too long after that Jackson discovered internet porn and never looked back. 

Three years later and a thing that shouldn't exist was making him strip in the woods. Imagining the rest of the town watching him was also making him hard in a situation where he probably shouldn't be hard. 

"Master?" A girl's soft voice from somewhere ahead of them. 

Jackson stepped into a clearing ringed by trees with char marks on each one. It was a ritual place and in the middle lay a girl he recognized from school. Of course, no one had seen her since she'd disappeared from her bedroom late one night months ago. "Emma?" 

The girl slid her hands over her stomach where she was lying completely nude on the ground. Her stomach should have been smooth and trim, but the months she'd been missing had forced it out into a different shape. The pale surface of it rose up in a dome that jerked when something inside moved. 

Emma moaned, trying to soothe the ache that had become a constant thing beneath her skin. Her eyes widened when she saw It gliding toward her. Jackson hung back at the edge of the circle, noticing that she didn't seem to see him. Only the tall, dark being that brought him here. 

Her stomach jerked and she yelped in pain. "Master, it's...it's...it's so ready to come out..." 

It didn't make a sound and Jackson realized that he hadn't ever heard It use Its voice. The only communication he had with It was a presence inside his mind and the control it had gained over his body. 

Jackson shouldn't be here. He knew that now with every part of his being. This was all wrong and something he shouldn't see. His first step back unfortunately landed square on a brittle stick. 

Long black arms - six of them - shot out of Its back without a sound. Four of them came for Jackson and he didn't have a chance to escape. Not when they grabbed his legs and then his arms, restraining and dropping him to the forest floor. Jackson tried to free himself, but the arms retracted to It, dragging his naked body over the rough ground. 

Jackson opened his mouth to scream and the sound was covered by the wail that Emma let out. One look showed a lot of movement under the skin of her stomach. She looked like she was going to explode, whatever was inside of her breaking free. 

Those extra limbs...It was like a spider. Didn't spiders sometimes bring food for their newborns to feed on when they came out of the sac? It seemed like Jackson had heard that in Biology or maybe on the internet. 

The stories had been right: It didn't take boys often. Jackson now knew what happened when It did take boys. They were only food for Its offspring, grown inside the girls that it took far more. 

The hands effortlessly lifted and twisted Jackson until he was on his knees with his head over Emma. From here, he had a perfect view of her heaving stomach, swollen mound, and glistening slit. 

The fingers on one of Its hands was wet, slicked to slide over and then inside of Jackson. Jackson tensed and another of Its hands wrapped around his cock. Fear had taken away some of its stiffness, but the first touches of a hand other than his own brought it back. 

Some of the weight in Emma's stomach shifted downward. There was a new bulge farther down in her pelvis. She dug her bare heels into the ground and thrust her hips up in an attempt to get it to move faster. In spite of his own new discomfort, Jackson empathized with how much worse it had to be for her right now. 

God, could that happen to him? Jackson knew what It was doing. Fingering him open so that it could put what he assumed would be Its cock inside him. Why? Were girls suddenly not good enough to bear his offspring? Was this an experiment? 

Could he get _pregnant_ from this?

Looking at Emma, he hoped not. 

She screamed again and one of Its free hands reached past Jackson to rub at the little clit swollen and poking out at the top of her slowly spreading lower lips. Emma's hips jumped and the scream turned to a moan. 

Jackson had almost exclusively been interested in men and boys, but the sight of a girl he'd had classes with for years losing herself in the pain/pleasure of giving birth to _something_ was taking hold of all of his attention to the point that he didn't notice the fingers had disappeared from his ass. 

Her lips jumped and squeezed in front of his face as she came, a few squirts of a dark liquid hitting him in the face. Before he realized what he was doing, Jackson had licked it off his lips. Sweet and salty and not something he'd expected to come from a human body. 

Jackson felt his thoughts emptying out. They were replaced with a silence that didn't seem so odd after his short time in Its presence. Emma pushed again and this time, he saw her lips parting around something round and dark. 

At the same time, something large began to enter him. Too big...too much...can't...

"Oh, my God!" Both of them screamed at the same time, he because of the thing entering him and her because of the head that popped free of her body. 

Emma held her stomach, panting, "My God...My God...My God..."

At those words, It rammed the rest of itself inside Jackson as far as his insides would allow. It should have hurt. It should have made him scream or fight or even cry.

This deep feeling of being violated should not have made his come splatter the ground. It moved fast, delivering hard hits to Jackson's bowels and prostate that made his entire body shake. 

"Agh!" Emma tensed and more of the offspring left her body. Two of the shadow hands moved to hold its head, gently guiding the offspring from her body. 

Cold liquid filled him up and It never stopped punching into him. The cold fluid rose into his throat, a couple drops of liquid night falling from his lips to the head of the offspring still being pushed from Emma's body. The child's legs slipped free of her to be held in the hands of the being pouring itself inside him. 

A creeping numbness spread over Jackson's body. His mouth opened and he vomited sweet and salty black fluid on everything in front of him. 

Jackson's hands were free, now. He braced them under himself. The once pale skin was being covered in black. 

The baby was gone. Jackson didn't know what happened to it. If it left on its own or was taken. Or maybe it wasn't even there to begin with. 

Everything before this silence, this numbness, was taking on the air of a dream. Jackson's life before this moment. His family. His friends. His school. The inhuman baby born in front of him. The humanoid creature that brought him here. 

None of it was real. 

Not even the boy once called Jackson. 

Jackson slammed his hands into the ground and six others pounded all around him. Controlled by him. He rose onto his feet, towering over the crying girl on the ground. Much taller than he had ever been. 

It looked down at her with a white face that had lost all features. Six extra arms spread out in the air around It. 

Reborn for another cycle. 


End file.
